


Bad Trip - Ryatt Oneshot

by Nikki_Conlynn



Category: Ryatt, Supermegaship, supermega, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, Humor, LSD, M/M, Scary, Yes Yes Yes daddy likes, balls deep, idk - Freeform, tripping balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Conlynn/pseuds/Nikki_Conlynn
Summary: Yes yes yes, a Ryatt one-shot? Daddy likes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Matt Watson has a bad trip on LSD and things get freaky with a gay acting, ghostly Ryan Magee. Based off of the song 'Black Waltz' by Avatar. Don't do drugs kids, let this be a lesson. I've never taken any kind of drug, so this may not be accurate.If you get triggered easily you shouldn't even watch SuperMega, but here is my trigger warning; Cutting, blood, drugs, swearing, Ryan Magee. Now don't blame me if you read this and you get triggered when Ryan Magee is mentioned.I got bored, take this and run. It's not supposed to be serious.





	

Matt's POV

A big ass house on a hill. Great. Looks pretty creepy. Even better. 

Alright, time for the best part; figuring out why I'm here.

I can't go anywhere else. I don't fucking know why, and I don't know why I'm not questioning it. All I have is this creepy house in front of me. That must mean something, right?

I climb up the hill, dead grass littering the yard. Adds to the atmosphere that I wish wasn't spookin' me out. 

I push on the wooden door, leading into the seemingly haunted house. 'Pfft, I ain't 'fraid of no ghost,' I think sarcastically. I lead my way into the main room of the house.

It was basically like the void. I was standing in a nothingness. "Um, I don't think this is how this works," I state sarcastically. 

Then I see a door on the other side of the nothingness. As I start to walk over to it, I begin to fall. 

My pterodactyl screech comes out as I twist and turn in the air.

Well shit, I should take this a bit more seriously.

Then I clearly hear someones voice.

"Baby boy, I think you're right."

"Hey, don't fuck with me Caspar!" I yelled at whatever was talking.

"Caspar?" He laughed "No, no, no. Daddy doesn't like," He sounded like he was having a ball in his alternative ghost realm.

"Can you please just stop? Are you able to maybe just put me on solid ground?" I finally got serious. "I'd appreciate if I didn't go splat either."

"Well, you're no fun. Splat is the best part," Suddenly, my head starts to spin, realizing I'm finally not free falling into oblivion. 

"Geez, thanks for the migraine ya douche," I put a hand on my head and try to sit up.

I look up and see that I'm in a dirty Hello Kitty themed kitchen. I hear clattering of pots and pans, and then see a dude behind the counter.

"Hey! I'll have you know that being a douche makes my job more fun," He points a spatula at me. A fucking spatula. 

"The fuck? What even is your job?" I narrow my eyes at the apparent ghost.

"Um, excuse me boi, watch your language," he puts a hand on his hip. God, can he stop acting so gay? "Ryan Magee, giving the best service in guiding the dead to their destination. And baby boy, that attitude won't be getting you into Heaven," He sasses me.

"Pfft, by the sound of it, sounds like you're good at giving other services to baby boys," I instigate him. "And there's no way I'm dead, I was just..." 

"Do you remember something?" He says smugly.

"No... I can't. Why can't I remember at least how I died?" My eyes go wide. "You're goofin' me, right? This has to be a joke." 

Ryan opens a drawer and and tosses a sharp knife to me. It slides right in front of me. "Go ahead, try it."

"Erm, try what?" I cock an eyebrow in confusion.

"I said try -it-." He emphasizes, sliding his own thumb across his wrist to further prove his point. 

I shakily grab the knife and hold to my wrist. It's just my mind telling me that it'll hurt, psychology shit, right? Plus this is the afterlife, so no pain... I guess. 

With a burst of confidence I press the knife down into my skin, and yelp out.

Blood starts gushing from my wrist. "What the fuck, dude? Y-you said it wouldn't hurt, you son of a bitch!" I tear up, holding my wrist out to him.

"I didn't say if it would or not. I just wanted you to do it," He grins morbidly at me. "Just smile baby boy, no one gets out alive. This place is better than the real world anyway," He walks over to me with his 'Kiss the Chef' apron on and crouches down to meet me on my level.

Suddenly, I can faintly hear Shakira singing 'Hips Don't Lie" in the distance.

My vision starts to go blurry, as pops of neon color flash in front of me. Blurry munchkins start running around in pink unicorn shit, while a Pikachu starts to morph into different shapes and his little Pikachu yelp resonates in the air while riding an emo my little pony. Randomly a hot air balloon pops in the sky and it starts raining jizz. Dan Schneider drives by the shrinking Pikachu in a van disguised as an ice cream truck. He then hands the Pikachu a rare copy of his 2009 sex tape with Miranda Cosgrove.

When he caught me looking at him, he got back in the van and drove over to me. In slow motion he rolls down the window and moans in Ryan's voice, "Daddy Ryan's gunna fuck you so hard uhuhuhuh." Then he speeds away. 

Then I wake up in bed, instantly sitting up in cold sweats, my breathing heavy.

"Oh my god," I rub my face with my hands and try to calm down. "We're never doing LSD ever again." I groan to myself. I slightly jump when I hear another groan from beside me.

"Tell me about it," I look over to a naked Ryan laying next to me wearing a Minecraft Steve box head and only having a stuffed four leaf clover plushie covering his dick.

Please god tell me I'm still tripping balls.

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 3/3/2017 for better quality

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 3/3/2017 for better quality


End file.
